elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Generic Dialogue (Oblivion)
Generic Dialogue is dialogue which is not unique to any specific character in . The following is a list of generic dialogue, sorted by type and the alphabetical order of each topic. Dialogue Rumors ;General Rumors "Some say that Traven is mis-using the power of the Arch-Mage's position to further his personal agendas." "Arch-Mage Traven is the first to take such a hard stance on Necromancy. It upset more than a few people." "Kud-Ei runs a tight ship in Bruma. She may not always play by the rules, but I wouldn't want her on my bad side" "Necromancy may be legal in Cyrodiil, but few will openly admit to practicing it now that the Mages Guild has banned it." "The Mages Guild runs more or less like it always did, but we lost quite a few members when the practice of Necromancy was banned." "Not only has Necromancy been banned in the Mages Guild, but the Guild won't deal with anyone who openly uses it." "Half of the Council of Mages resigned when Traven took over the position of Arch-Mage." "I don't know what Arch-Mage Traven has against Necromancy, but the first thing he did after taking over the Mages Guild was to ban its practice." "The Mages Guild has made more than a few enemies since Necromancy was banned." "Things in the guild have been different since Traven was named Arch-Mage. They're more structured, but everyone seems tense." "Have you ever met anyone who got rich betting on the Arena? Didn't think so." "The Arena's faked. You think those guys are getting killed? Really? It's just berry syrup and ham-acting." "The Council runs the Arena to amuse the masses, and it pays for itself, with all the fools who lose their shirts gambling." "Is there anywhere in Tamriel youu can avoid rats? Disease spreading little nuisances." "I've seen plenty of Ayleid ruins. You'd think they'd be picked clean after 2000 years, but, no, there's still great treasures there." "Watch for Minotaurs in the forests. Aggressive beasts. They'll tear right through your armor, too." "Best way to take out a Skeleton is with a big weapon. Forget spells. Just smack them and watch the bones fly!" "If you're all alone in the woods and you see a troll coming, you run. Problem solved. Next question?" "Those famous for good deeds may receive Blessings of Intelligence and Magicka when they visit Wayshrines of Julianos." "If you've been good, Wayshrines of Dibella may bless your Personality." "Virtuous visistors to Wayshrines of Kynareth may receive Blessings of Agility." "Well, it's no problem traveling from the Imperial City to Leyawiin... if you're a wizard and can walk on water. I'd stay off the roads though." "My favorite town? Anvil. Lovely old stone buildings, and the harbor at sunset is beautiful." "The people of Nibenay consider themselves to be more civilized and sophisticated than Colovians." "I'm not saying Colovians are dumb. They're just hard-headed." "The Colovians are proud of their reputation for being independent, rough, and rebellious." "In the west, in Old Colovia, that's where men are men. That's the Gold Coast, West Weald, and Colovian Highlands." "It's still pretty wild east of the Niben. Few people, except for bandits, but at least it hasn't been picked clean by treasure-hunters." "Blackwood isn't so bad, once you get used to the flies. And being lost all the time. And the zombies and will-o-the-wisps." "The lands surrounding Lake Rumare are studded with small settlements, farms, and woodland game reserves." "Nobody goes into the mountains but hunters and thieves on the lam. Food and shelter is hard to come by." "Nibenay is bordered on north and east by rugged mountains and to the south by marshes and rainforest." "The Colovian Highlands? Near the Hammerfell border? No one lives there. That's barren wastelands." "The Colovian Highlands are barren wastelands along the border with Hammerfell." "Western Cyrodiil is called 'Colovia,' and includes the Gold Coast, West Weald, and Colovian Highlands regions." "Cyrodiil is surrounded to the north and east by the lofty Jerall and Valus mountain ranges." "High mountain ranges rise to the borders in the north and east, and marshes and rainforests extend to the southeast borders." "It's our natural barriers that keep us safe, mostly. Mountain borders north and east, open sea to the west, and bogs and rainforest to south." "You can find Cairn Bolete growing in caves. They're said to mark the place someone has died." "Spriggans. "Nature's guardians" my foot! Mean things. They'll curse you, or they might call a Bear to tear you apart." ;Rumors said by nobility Rumors "What can be said about taxes? They're high, but we must pay. At least they are administered efficiently, and the shrinkage is within decent limits." "The Elder Council and the bureaucracy have managed the Empire's affairs for decades. The Emperor rules, but hte Council handles all the details." "They say Alinor on Summerset Isle is more beautiful. I've never been. For the present, I must count the Imperial City the most glorious in Tamriel." "It is pleasant, and a bit melancholy, to walk among the graves in Green Emperor Way and contemplate the dead who precede us." "Lots of dogs in this town. Lots of sheep, too. Of course, I prefer the taste of sheep." "There's been trouble with smugglers and Khajiit bandits in the Trans-Niben, but Marius Caro is taking steps to deal with the problem." "I admit to sharing the common enthusiasm for the Arena. It is barbaric, but the stakes of life or death make the drama irresistably compelling." "It's curious. Skingrad's people scarcely ever set eyes on the Count, but he's apparently loved and respected by all his subjects." "The Count of Skingrad and I are not social intimates. In fact, I don't believe Janus Hassildor has any social intimates." "No wonder Narina Carvain is so cranky. If you had to live year-round in a cold, drafty, soot-stained castle like Bruma, you'd be cranky, too." "I have not read the works of Mrs. Ottus. I'm told some find her guide books useful, though she apparently has strong opinions on some matter." "How did a Dark Elf become Count Cheydinhal? King Helseth and Barenziah have considerable influence, and Helseth and Indarys are cronies. Get it?" ;Rumors related to questlines Rumors "I can't believe it! The Gray Prince has been beaten! There's a new Arena Grand Champion now, someone called !" "Kud-Ei will do anything to help her girls out. She recently got Ardaline out of a bind, and I hear it wasn't completely within guild rules." "I can't believe a Mages Guild associate was found dead in Cheydinhal. What kind of place are they running there?" "I heard that one of the Skingrad mages was assaulted, but I don't know the details." "I saw Erthor earlier. Guess someone rescued him again. Hide your scrolls while you can." "The Anvil guild has made quite a name for itself under Carahil. Did you hear about the recent murderer they caught?" "The roads near Anvil are safer now, thanks to Carahil and her guild hall. She's an example for us all." "I understand that Dagail is in much better control of her faculties now that Kalthar's plot has been exposed." "Kalthar tried to ruin the Leyawiin guild. Just goes to show you can't trust a Necromancer, even if he claims to be "reformed."" "Sounds like the Skingrad branch of the guild can't even keep track of its members. How appalling." "Did you hear that Falcar left the guild? I think Deetsan is in charge in Cheydinhal now." "The Chorrol guild hall had an unpleasant visit recently, from someone who had a grudge against Teekeeus." "Did you hear that someone played yet another prank on Jeanne Frasoric in Bruma? I don't know how she keeps falling for these things." "Have you heard? Someone desecrated the tomb of Llathasa. No wonder her ghost haunts that place." "Can you believe that a thief broke into the Imperial palace itself!" "They say that Kynareth granted the boots of the Crusader to someone. I can't imagine what he must've gone through to get them." "I hear the Shield of the Crusader has been found. It was lacked away in some booby-trapped dungeon or something." "I heard the Gauntlets of the Crusader are gone from the Chapel in Chorrol." "They say someone finally laid poor Lord Vlindrel's shade to rest. That's good. He's been haunting these hills for too long." "No one's going out to Harlun's Watch after what the Fighters Guild found there." "They say the Fighters Guild got all the trolls in Swampy Cave, but I'm still not going anywhere near Harlun's Watch." "The Blackwood Company is gone. They were working high on Hist sap. That's why there were so many terrible 'accidents'." "So Argonians get this 'Hist' stuff from licking hist trees, and the Blackwood Company got bad hist that made them go crazy." "The Blackwood Company were taking bad hist from a sick tree. No wonder they fought blood-mad and fearless." "Goodbye Blackwood Company. The Fighters Guild has a new master, and Oreyn is back." "It may take a while, but with the Blackwood Company gone, the new master can rebuild the Fighters Guild to its former glory." "Remember when our master was just a rookie? Who would have thought that a bottom boot would save the whole guild from the Blackwood Company?" "Oreyn and the new master have saved the guild, sure enough. But we can't let it go to their heads." "Good news from Kvatch for a change. The last of the daedra have been driven out." "I wish I had witnessed the avatar of divine Akatosh myself. Imagine! Upon the very altar of the Temple of the One!" "I plan to visit the Imperial City soon to pay my respects at the Temple of the One. They say the Dragon Statue is 100 feet high!" "Everyone wants to know what really happened in the Temple. What happened to Martin? Was the fiery dragon really Akatosh?" "I'm sure the Elder Council will find some way to hold the Empire together. At least the Oblivion invasion is over!" "I heard that some of the provinces were talking about seceding from the Empire. Probaby just talk though. Everything's a bit unsettled now." ;Rumors said by Legion members Rumors "Emperors have been assassinated before, but this time... I don't know. It's different. Can't you feel it? A shadow has fallen across all of Tamriel." "If you've got to travel, by the Nine Divines, stay on the roads! The wilderness just isn't safe anymore. We've had sightings, you see. The Daedra..." "Have you heard? Adamus Phillida has been killed! Murdered by the Dark Brotherhood!" "Have you not heard? The Oblivion crisis has ended! Martin Septim gave his own life to destroy the Daedra horde! We are victorious!" "Thank Akatosh the Oblivion Crisis is over! Although with no Emperor and no heir, I wonder what will happen to the Empire?" "It's over, citizen. The crisis has ended. But at what cost? We are an Empire without an Emperor. The future is uncertain, at best." ;Rumors said in the Imperial City Rumors "There's a new ship moored up in the Waterfront District. The Marie Elena. It's a galleon, I think." "Have you heard? That big galleon down at the Waterfront? Someone killed the captain! Right there on the ship!" "A friend of mine is a member of the Legion. He said some Altmer nobleman was murdered, right here in the city! Faelian, I think his name was." "Did you hear? Hieronymus Lex was reassigned to Anvil.." "Good thing we have the Black Horse Courier. I don't know how we'd get our news without it." "There's something strange about Ida Vlinorman. I heard she was climbing up the chapel, just so she could jump off." "Othrelos is a sneaky one. Kind of makes you wonder what he's up to." "Vinivia Melissaeia takes all the merchant complaints in the city." "Ogier Georick has a good selection of ingredients at The Main Ingredient." "Samuel Bantien used to be a wild one. They say he used to be quite the "locksmith."" "Claudette Perrick runs a fine alchemy shop. You should check out The Gilded Carafe." "If you're looking for books, First Edition is the only place in the city to find them." "The Feed Bag isn't fancy, but it fills you up." "Amantius Allectus was killed during a burglary. They say the house was ransacked." "Hey, did you hear about that murder in the Talos Plaza District? I think the man's name was Draconis. Yeah, cut down in the prime of his life." "Have you heard? That big galleon down at the Waterfront? Someone killed the captain! Right there on the ship!" "If I had a question about heavy armor, I'd probably ask Varnado at The Best Defense." "Samuel Bantien used to be a wild one. They say he used to be quite the "locksmith."" "Irene Metrick moves with such grace. I wonder what it is she does." "Viator Accius has a good shield selection at Stonewall Shields." ;Rumors said in Anvil Rumors "Maenlorn and his brother run a nice establishment at the Flowing Bowl." "I feel sorry for Norbert Lelles. He's a good man, but he gets taken in so easily." "Quill-Weave does a lot of traveling to research her books. She must have a lot of experience to share." "I swear that when I passed by Benirus Manor last night, I heard someone scream from inside. Velwyn Benirus will never sell that deathtrap!" "Count Umbranox has returned! After eleven years, he just walked back into Anvil." "I heard that Velwyn Benirus is trying to sell off Benirus Manor. Hopefully the new owners will clean that eyesore up." "Don't know if it's true, but I heard a gang of all female thieves is preying on the married menfolk of the town." "Hauls-Ropes-Faster can run faster than anyone I've ever seen. Of course, he can't often walk a straight line." ;Rumors said in Bravil Rumors "I've sighted the Forlorn Watchman again. Every time I see that ghost, it gives me the creeps." "Have you heard about that ghost of the old man that looks out into Niben Bay each night? They're calling him the Forlorn Watchman... spooky." "If you want to learn a bit about hand-to-hand fighting, talk to Nahsi at the Fighters Guild." "Mages Guild members have said that Kud-Ei is an excellent teacher, as well as a very loyal guildmember." "I understand that Fathis Aren is quite the conjurer." "I think all Bogrum gro-Galash cares about is the Lonely Suitor Lodge. He really puts everything into it." "Nahsi at the Fighters Guild seems very at peace with himself. He says that's what allows him to be such an amazing martial artist." ;Rumors said in Bruma: Rumors "You hear about Jorundr? He was caught stealing gold, and now he's in jail! I bet Arnora's beside herself with grief." "The Tap and Tack is a good place to get a quick bite, and Olav is a good man." "I've heard that Arentus Falvius at the chapel can conjure up creatures." "I've heard that Arentus Falvius at the chapel can conjure up creatures." "Oh, have you heard? About old Baenlin? It was a horrible accident. A stuffed minotaur head fell off the wall and crushed him to death! Tragic..." "Old Baenlin is dead! I hear it was a horrible accident. He was resting in his chair and BOOM -- a stuffed head fell on him!" "To think that Bruma was where Martin Septim chose to reveal himself as the true heir to the throne for the first time!" "I was at Olav's earlier and I ran into this Dunmer named Raynil Dralas. After a round or two, he told me he was an honest-to-goodness vampire hunter!" ;Rumors said in Chorrol: Rumors "The Oak and Crosier is a nice place, but that Talasma seems rather stuck-up to me." "Hard to complain about living in Chorrol. We've got everything you need." "I just feel safe living here in Chorrol. I mean, we have the head of the Fighters Guild right here in town!" "You won't believe what's happened! Francois Motierre has been killed! Murdered by the Dark Brotherhood! It's true, I saw the body myself." "Have you seen that poor man staying in the Chapel Hall? I heard he's under some sort of curse." "I saw Valus Odiil at the Grey Mare again today. Hasn't been the same since his boys took off." "Did you hear that Dar-Ma has disappeared?" "The Countess still seems quite sad. I hear someone tried to find the item stolen from the castle, but they had no luck. Oh well." "It's good to know we've got such a strong Fighters Guild presence here in town." "I found some good pauldrons at the armorer." ;Rumors said in Leyawiin: Rumors "Oh, how horrible! You know Caelia Draconis? That nice Watch officer stationed at the castle? She's been murdered!" "I understand that S'drassa is still trying to create a potion to cure skooma addiction." "The Count's been asking questions about some Orc named Mazoga at the castle... she claims she's a knight." ;Rumors said in Skingrad: Rumors "Everyone in Summitmist Manor is dead! There was some kind of party that went horribly awry, or so I hear." "I've had about enough of Sir Lazare. He thinks he's so much better than everyone else." "I went to the chapel yesterday, but Valandrus was the only one there. I figured I'd come back another time." "I saw Ugak gra-Mogakh earlier. At least, I think it was her. Perhaps it was her sister." "Mog gra-Mogakh runs a fine establishment at the Two Sisters Lodge. And her sister has some quality horses." "I don't know if Tumindil ever leaves the chapel. That man works day and night to take care of all of us." "I bought some win from Gaston Surilie a few days ago. I was very impressed by it." "I wouldn't want an Orc butler, but apparently the Count doesn't mind. Shum gro-Yarug has been there for years." "I've bought a good number of things at Colovian Traders. And Gunder is a friendly sort." Hieronymus Lex ;In Anvil: Hieronymus Lex "He's our new Captain. I've never met a finer man." In the Imperial City: Hieronymus Lex "He's the Captain of the Guard in Anvil now. He used to be in the Imperial Watch until Countess Umbranox had him reassigned. He made things very difficult for the Thieves Guild for a while. I heard you were the one that made it all happen. Everyone in the Thieves Guild is grateful!" "He got reassigned, to Anvil I think. Without him around, all this hustle and bustle about the Gray Fox will go away. I never believed in the Gray Fox anyway. I think the Imperium just made him up as an excuse to raise our taxes. Gray Fox ;By City Watch: '''Gray Fox' "He's that thief that the Imperial Watch are always going on about. He likes to steal from rich folk." "He's just a thief. He's supposed to be the head of the Thieves Guild. What a joke! Can you imagine a bunch of thieves trying to form a guild? The nobility hate him, but the peasants and the beggars love him, especially in the Waterfront." ;By citizens: Gray Fox "Ohh! He's that wanted criminal. Isn't he a master thief? I hear he's dangerous, too. I've heard that the beggars spy for him." Conversations Provinces ;Summerset Isles Character: "I hear Daedra worship has become increasingly prevalent in the Summerset Isle." Or "They say that syndicates of wizards have led a boycott of Imperial goods in the land of the Altmer." Character 2: "It seems Summerset Isle has become a much more dangerous place." Or "The Altmer have powerful wizards. It could be a dangerous situation." ;Skyrim Character: "There are rumours that the Nords are attempting to capture the whole of Solstheim, and remove the Imperial fort on the island." Or "I have heard that the Nords of Skyrim have been warring with the Redoran of Morrowind." Character 2: "More fighting for the Nords? This is sad news." Or "I'm not surprised. It seems that Skyrim is always involved in a border dispute." Or " The Nords have been protective of their territory. It is no wonder they get involved in these disputes." ;Black Marsh Character: "Black Marsh has become more dangerous than ever. Many settlers have been lost, and most non-Argonians have left in fear." Or "Many of the Argonians say they have been called back to Black Marsh. They disappear into the swamps and are never seen again." Or "I hear the Legions have been recalled from Fort Swampmoth in Black Marsh, and many of the Argonian slaves have returned to their tribes." Character 2: "I have heard Argonia is a strange and treacherous place. It is no wonder odd things are happening there." Or "The land of the Argonians is a strange place indeed." Or "I've heard many stories of Black Marsh. It sounds like a truly mysterious place." ;Morrowind Character: "I've heard that the Great Houses of Morrowind are in upheaval. Indoril is in ruins, and Redoran is besieged by the Nords of Skyrim." Or "Rumour has it the Nerevarine has left Morrowind on an expedition to Akavir, and has not been heard from since." Or "They say that King Helseth has made an alliance with House Dres. Together they pick apart the carcass of ruined Indoril." Or "They say that slavery has been abolished in Morrowind. House Dres and Hlaalu have renounced the slave trade, and freed the beastfolk from servitude." Character 2: "It is not surprising, considering Morrowind's violent past. We can only hope the troubles subside quickly." Or "It seems these are turbulent times in the land of the Dunmer" ;Elsweyr Character: "The skooma trade is making a lot of money for the tribes in Elsweyr, and a lot of that is going to the Renrijra Krin." Or "Sounds like the Empire has given up on stopping the skooma trade in Elsweyr, and I hear tribal chiefs are supporting the Renrijra Krin." Character 2: Or "If the Empire isn't going to stop the skooma trade, who will?" Or "That skooma trade is bad business, and the Renrijra Krin are just a bunch of thugs." Category:Oblivion: Gameplay Category:Oblivion: Lists